Moka Tsukisama
Moka Tsukisama is the 16 year old Japanese daughter of the Japanese God Tsukuyomi and the head of a noble clan named Kiyoko Tsukisama. Background Moka Tsukisama was born into a noble Japanese clan. For many years of her life, her mother, Kiyoko, trained her in martial arts and weaponry in preperation for the life that was set up for her as a Demigoddess. Thoughout her younger life, she was seperated from children not in her clan (who she did not like) and therefore didn't get the chance to develop a social life. Her mother would tell her stories of her father and Moka took it upon herself to find him. When she ran away to find him, she was found by a Saytr and made it to the Japanese Camp (safely) and stayed long enough to make a few aquatiences and get claimed. Now knowing that her father is a God and that it was pointless to continue her search, Moka went back to Kyoto and now lives at the Tsukisama Manor in Kyoto. When she was younger, her mother put her in an arranged marriage with Kaito Fukuyama, but their father's declined the union. The two demigods met, years later, and are now dating. Appearance Moka has long sliver hair that reaches her mid-back and dark red eyes recieved from her father. Moka has a strong posture, is 5'9", and her measurements are B90/W58/H88. She usually wears a green jacket outlined in white and a dark green skirt that reaches to her thighs, but there are times when she'd wear a dark red dress. Her skin is pale and her skin is soft and she has long and slender legs. Moka doesn't smile much but when she does it's a smirk from when she's in a fight. A true smile from her is rare, but when it does grace her beautiful features, it is a sight to behold. Personality Moka has a cool and calm personality with is also cold and threatening. Usually she gives nothing under her a care but there are times when she does care about certain people. Moka isn't exactly cocky, but she is confident in her abilities as a fighter. She won't tolerate people talking to her like she's lower than them unless they are higher than her, with a confirmation that they are, such as her father, her mother, etc. Abilities *Lunar Manipulation- The users can control, create and manipulate all aspects of the Moon and use its lunar energy. This trait was passed down from her father to her. *Lunarkentic Combat- The user can use the power of the moon in physical combat. The user can also invoke moon energy magics to various uses. *Skilled in Martial Arts- Moka is skilled in: *'"Judo': Where the objective is to either throw or take-down an opponent to the ground. *'Jujutsu': Basic can manipulating the opponent's force against himself rather than confronting it with one's own force. *'Karate': A combat art using punches, kicks, as well as elbow and knee strikes. Different styles also teach grappling, locking, restrain and vital point strike techniques. *'Kung Fu': Different styles of fighting using kicks, punches, acrobatic moves and weapons." *Enhanced Gunsmanship- Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Weaknesses *Moka may be able to use Lunar Manipulation, but only for a short time, as it drains her energy. *Moka isn't that fast compared to others in her family. *Moka is constantly conflicted by her feelings, even though she hides it well. *Moka can not get along with others well. It takes a great deal of paitence to even get on her good side. Weapons *Twin Desert Eagles- Two guns her mother gave her. She rarely uses them, but when she does, you don't want to be on the recieving end. *A Tenchi blade- Moka uses this when her Guns run out of bullets. She prefers this to the Guns at most times, though. Her mother says that her father left this for her when she was a child. Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Children of Tsukiyomi Category:Japanese Demigods Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page